


.05 Comfy Clothes

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Mothering, One-Shot, care, human!Cas, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Newly human Castiel falls sick with a cold, and you care for him while the boys are on a hunt.





	.05 Comfy Clothes

We had finally tracked down Cas, and I was beyond relieved to have him safe and sound in the bunker. Surprisingly enough, he was fine. He had managed to stay alive as a human. I failed to mention my surprise at this to him.  
Unfortunately, I soon realized he wasn't as ship-shape as he was acting. I meandered into the library the night after we rescued him to find him coughing up a storm, surrounded by a plethora of used tissues. "Cas, what's wrong?" I asked immediately, rushing over and scooting enough tissues off the couch I could sit next to him. Sam and Dean were on a cut-and-dry hunt a few towns over, and had left me with Cas because they didn't want him hunting yet and they wanted someone to watch him.  
His eyes went wide and he shoved back away from me a bit, trying to reassemble his expression into one of reassurance. "I'm fine. What do you mean?"  
I searched his face, my own probably displaying in full the confusion I felt. His eyes were a tad red, and he looked paler than usual. "You look sick." I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead, which he flinched away from, but finally allowed. "No fever though," I murmured as he swatted my hand away.  
"I'm not sick. I'm fine," he insisted. But a few seconds after the last words left his mouth, he became engulfed in a coughing fit. It was a wet cough that sounded pretty painful; he was probably fighting an awful cold. I scooted closer to him and rubbed his back, helping him through it the best I could. When he was finished, he turned to me with a miserable kicked-puppy look. "What's wrong with me? Am I dying?"  
I couldn't help giggling and pulling Cas into a quick hug. "No, you're definitely not dying. You just have a bad cold or the flu, probably from living outside. I can help you. First of all, go change into some comfier clothes. Pajama pants and a t-shirt."  
"I don't have any other clothes."  
I bit my lip and thought. Sam was way too tall for Cas to wear his stuff, and I was way too short. Dean was pretty close to him in size though. He'd kill me for going through his stuff, but I didn't have much of a choice. "Stay here. I'll get you some," I instructed him, making my way upstairs to Dean's room. I quickly located a pair of plaid pajama pants that I had never seen Dean wear before along with a plain white t-shirt. I grimaced as I saw Dean's folded boxers, sure Cas hadn't thought to buy spare underwear. Whatever he was wearing would just have to do for now, because there was no way in hell I was giving Cas Dean's underwear. That'd be crossing a line.  
I pushed the drawers back in and returned to Cas, tossing him the clothes and pointing to the bathroom. "Go get dressed and splash some water on your face. You'll feel better."  
He looked at the clothes skeptically. "I do not believe Dean will be pleased with me using his clothes."  
I quirked my lips to the side, deciding a lie was easiest in this situation. "No, he's totally fine with it! He told me to let you borrow whatever you needed."  
He still seemed hesitant, but finally left, and I cleaned up his used tissues, tossing them and throwing some canned chicken noodle soup in the microwave. It wouldn't be anything like the homemade stuff I had grown up with, but it'd do. I ran to my room and grabbed a myriad of pillows and blankets, setting them onto the couch as I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the soup. I heard the bathroom door open as I was still in the kitchen, so I hurried to add a glass of orange juice, some decongestant and pain pills, and a glass of hot tea to the tray. I emerged soon afterward and carefully placed the tray on the coffee table along with Cas' tissue box. He had already wrapped himself under several layers of blankets, and only his head was poking out over them.  
"These blankets are very nice. Thank you."  
"No problem. You hungry?"  
"I could eat, yes."  
I handed him the soup, which he stared at doubtingly. "You'll love it. It's the best thing for colds," I reassured him.  
He took a hesitant sip of the broth, and a wide smile grew across his face. "Oh yes. This is delightful."  
I smiled and said, "When you're done with that, take your pills and drink the tea and orange juice. The tea will help with your throat. Other than that, just relax, read or watch some tv, and don't strain yourself."  
I went to stand up, but he grabbed my wrist. I was shocked with how fast he was without his angel grace, and being sick to boot. "Is this normal for humans?" he asked me, a concerned expression on his face.  
Again, I had to suppress the giggles. "Yep. I get colds at least twice a year; that's pretty normal. They suck, but you'll be fine in a few days."  
He released my hand, and this time I stood up successfully. "Certain parts of being human I enjoy," he mused. "Like tasting things, and feeling your touch. Other parts are not as fun. Emotions, and this. Feeling every little thing."  
I gave him a half-smile, running my fingers through his choppy hair. "You'll get used to it. I know it must be weird right now, but it's not so bad."  
He tilted his head up to make eye contact with me. "Thank you for everything."  
"No problem. This is what friends do for each other. Hang in there, and call me if you need anything." I offered him one last smile before heading back up to my room.  
\-------the next morning-------  
"We're back!" Dean's voice sounded from the stairs.  
I had been reading a novel in a chair next to Cas, and I set it aside as the Winchesters walked in. "Well that was early."  
They came into the living room and flopped down, Sam on the other chair, and Dean on the floor with his back against my seat.  
"Super easy. Salt and burn," Dean explained, taking a second to take in Cas, sprawled out across the couch, wrapped in my pink fuzzy blankets and a miserable expression painted across his face.  
"What's wrong with wings over there?" Dean asked, tilting his head back to look at me.  
"Wings has his very first cold. He's tender; leave him alone," I pleaded.  
Dean scoffed, and Sam outright laughed. "He has a cold and he's suddenly bedridden?" the younger brother asked.  
"Sam! He's never been through this before. Look at the poor baby, he looks absolutely miserable," I defended the angel, and we all looked over to him.  
He responded by breaking out in another coughing fit.  
"See?" I said pointedly.  
"Yeah, looks like you got a nasty cough there buddy," Dean said with a mocking smile.  
He thought I wouldn't see it.  
I did, and I flicked the back of his head.  
"Oww!" he hissed, glaring at me.  
"Be nice to him then."  
"Dean," Cas finally spoke up. "Thank you for being kind enough to let me borrow your clothes. These are much comfier than the ones I had on earlier."  
Dean frowned, jumping up and stalking over to the pile of blankets on the couch, pulling them down and letting out a frustrated sigh when he saw his clothes on Cas. He angrily shoved the blankets back up, then turned his glare on me. "Really?"  
I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "He needed something else to wear. You can't recover from a cold in khakis and a vest. You guys are basically the same size."  
That didn't seem to phase him, as his frown only deepened and he left the room.  
"I don't understand," Cas spoke up from under his mountain of blankets. "Did I do something wrong?"  
I chuckled. "No, Cas, you're perfect. Focus on getting better, okay?" I stood up and patted him on the head before taking off after Dean to force him to deal with his anger at me.


End file.
